In production logging, flow measurements are very important to gain information on how much and where a well is producing. Typically, a well comprises a plurality of branches, and flow meters are lowered into the well in order to get a view of how much and from which of these branches the well is producing or not producing. Furthermore, unwanted fluids, such as water, may enter the well through fractured casings or enter the well together with other borehole fluids and subsequently end up as unwanted depositions in some sections of the well. This may lead to problems such as water locking in gas wells. Therefore, flow measurements are used to enable the user to map and characterise important flow patterns in a well. In recent years, the old impeller type flow meters have gradually been replaced by Doppler-based flow meters. In general terms, the Doppler-based flow meters take advantage of the change in frequency of a sound wave when a sound wave is transmitted from the flow meter into a fluid and then reflected off by a moving particle, since the change is proportional to the velocity of the particle and thereby proportional to the velocity of the fluid. These types of flow meters have great advantages over the old impeller type flow meters. Doppler-based flow meters have an increased mechanical durability, and they are more versatile for various flow regimes etc. However, Doppler flow meters only provide a reasonable estimate of the flow during relatively well-defined flow patterns and hence provide uncertainty to the user when the user requires accurate and consistent knowledge of the actual flow of fluids downhole to be able to make efficient and relevant decisions based on this knowledge.